


the dark of the matinée

by toofastforfreedom



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Luisa is adorable, Rose is so in love with Luisa, and she is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toofastforfreedom/pseuds/toofastforfreedom
Summary: don't get her wrong, she is not scared of the wind or of storms... She just watches many crime documentaries.





	the dark of the matinée

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I wrote this instead of studying, but anyway, I hope y'all enjoy the fluff! (and remember, I'm a Spanish girl who thinks she can write in English, so I'm really sorry for the grammar errors and typos).

It was past midnight and the red flashing numbers of her alarm clock reminded her how tired she was going to be tomorrow at work. She breathed deeply ridding her mind of negative thoughts, but _dammit_ … it was so late. She was getting anxious just thinking she was never getting to sleep at this rate with every blink. She closed her eyes, remembering the night her mother taught her one of her tricks to fall asleep.

She concentrated in each muscle of her body and focussed on her breathing. She inhaled for four seconds, holding her breath for seven seconds to finish exhaling for eight seconds. She repeated this until her breath was in harmony with Rose's, who was deeply asleep with her arm around Luisa's waist. And after laying in bed for two hours in complete darkness trying her hardest to fall asleep, she started to feel how tired she really was, her eyes already dropping and her body sinking into her bed with every slow breath.

But just when she was walking in her dreams, she heard a loud noise that echoed throughout the house. She gasped for a breath, her eyes wide open scanning the room through the darkness as she remembered how all crime documentaries started with a sound like that…

“Rose,” she whispered, grabbing her hand. Her eyes came out of their sockets hearing another noise. “Babe, have you heard that?”  Her heart stopped while beads of cold sweat were dripping down her spine. She squeezed Rose's hand, chewing on her bottom lip, waiting for her girlfriend to wake up, holding her hand tightly.

“No.” She murmured with her eyes closed, pulling Luisa closer to her, and resting her chin on top of her head.

Luisa remained silent, holding her breath, listening very carefully to many small noises everywhere.

“I think there is someone downstairs…” She whispered swallowing deeply, hiding herself under the covers, still grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her knees to her chest.

“No, there isn’t.” Rose's voice was calm and relaxed dragging out the words. She was _very_ tired; in fact, keeping her eyes open right now was a struggle, so she let herself back to sleep letting Luisa squeeze her hand every time she wanted.

“how are you so sure?” The need for air caused Luisa to pop her head out the covers, waiting for an answer to calm her down, “babe,” she turned to face Rose with her head on the pillow. At this point Luisa's eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to see the figure next to her.

Her eyebrows raised as she rolled her eyes when she saw a very sleepy Rose. Her girlfriend was peacefully sleeping, breathing deeply and slowly, with her mouth slightly open and her red hair messed up. In a different situation, Luisa would have kissed Rose on her forehead, stroking her fingers through her hair softly. But, right now, she just shook her head slightly as she sat back on the bed, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“I can’t believe you.” She said under her breath. “There is someone downstairs who probably wants to kill us and you are sleeping like as if nothing!” She spoke louder this time, trying to wake Rose, but the redhead just nuzzled her head on her pillow without opening her eyes.

Luisa cleared her throat leaning to flick on the light on the bedside table, wishing that this worked. She sighed and shook her head incredulously, seeing how Rose turned her back to her.

“Rose!” She said a bit louder than before, slapping on her ass.

As soon as Rose felt five fingers sinking in her butt, she opened her eyes arching her back. She was confused, taking her time to realize what was happening. She felt Luisa's eyes judging her from behind and turned her head on the pillow to see Luisa with her arms and legs crossed and her eyebrow raised. Rose rubbed her eyes and sat up, yawning as she frowned. She looked at Luisa and nodding slightly, she cupped her cheeks with both her hands, meeting her eyes.

“There is no one downstairs, I promise you.” She whispered before kissing Luisa on the lips.

Luisa melted with the caress of Rose's thumb on her cheek and rested her forehead against Rose's as she pouted a bit.

“It was pretty scary.” She let Rose turn off the light for her, and she felt her lips kissing her forehead.

“I know, honey.”

Rose pulled her down onto the bed with her. The brunette wrapped her arm in Rose’s waist while the redhead stroked up and down her back, her lips kissing her temple fighting off a yawn until she pulled back, resting her chin on top of her head. Their legs were tangled and their bodies fit _perfectly_ together, Luisa already relaxed feeling safe in Rose's arms. But that night wasn't the night she was going to sleep, because when she felt her eyes dropping again, she heard a loud sound hitting the windows as small noises echoed down the corridor. Luisa closed her eyes tight, pulling Rose even closer to her and hiding her face in her neck.

“fuck, fuck, fuck.” She panted, balling her hands into fists.

“It’s the wind.” Rose calmed her down, tangling her fingers in her hair.

 “yeah, with a knife!”

Rose chuckled softly, her fingers running down and up her naked side. It was on nights like that, when Rose was aware how she really did love the brunette. Luisa unwrapped her arms from Rose, pulling away slightly to be able to look at her.

“I swear if someone breaks-in our room and kills us, my last words will be ‘I told you so’” She said looking her in the eyes, a somewhat concerned expression on her face.

Rose held in her laughter, biting her lip to contain the smile, trying to put a straight face. Rose removed a few strands of hair away from Luisa's face, running her finger along her jaw and landed upon her chest, above her heart, feeling how her heartbeat relaxed. Luisa lanced their fingers together, her pout slowly disappeared, turning into a small smile. She was amazed how safe she felt in the hand of her girlfriend.

“I can live with that.”  She whispered, her lips hovering over Luisa's before kissing her slowly.

Luisa chuckled a bit in the kiss as she brought her hand back down and gave her butt another spanking pretending to be upset from Rose mocking her. Rose took the opportunity and bit playfully Luisa's bottom lip as a response. Luisa sighed, breaking the kiss slowly. She looked at her, eyes on eyes, her hand now in Rose's leg, rubbing it gently. There was nothing to worry about, but Rose had known Luisa for years now, and she knew the brunette couldn't fall asleep if she didn't check the rooms. Rose smiled, giving her one last kiss on the tip of her nose before sitting down and turning the lights on. Luisa blinked and frowned when she saw her very naked girlfriend get out of bed.

“where are you going?” She said confused sitting on the bed.

Rose grabbed her silk robe from the armchair and quickly tied the sash around her waist. She threw her hair up into a messy bun as she leaned to kiss Luisa on the forehead.

“to see if there is someone downstairs who is thinking about killing us.” She rubbed her nose against hers, gazing into her eyes, smiling softly.

“don't leave me alone.”  Luisa pouted as she looked up at Rose, grabbing her wrist not letting her go.

“come with me.” Rose chuckled, biting her bottom lip as she saw Luisa shaking her head releasing Rose's wrist. “I will be quick.” She said before she ran a finger down her nose.

Luisa had never told her, but Rose knew she was a bit afraid of storms. And she realized that one night at Luisa's, when the brunette spent the whole night awake, scanning all the sides of the room and hiding her face in Rose's neck with every small sound and loud thunders.

“okay, don’t die please.” She said, chewing on her bottom lip as she saw Rose leaving their room.

It was not the first night Rose went downstairs in the middle of the night, turning on all the lights to make sure the doors were locked and all the windows were closed properly. But she didn't care doing that, because Rose would do _anything_ for Luisa. She looked around her, smiling as she saw their clothes strewn across the floor – it had been a very interesting night – and after picking up her skirt and Luisa's shirt, Rose returned to their room with a soft smile.

“we are alone.” She said, taking off her silk robe, getting in bed with her girlfriend.

Luisa, who was sitting with her legs crossed and holding a pillow, let Rose lie next to her. She was still looking the corridor, biting her nails, listening carefully for any noise.

“have you checked out all the rooms?”

Rose hummed, moving her fingers back down Luisa spine.

“your office?” She turned around to face her, eyes widened in fear as the wind made a branch hit the window.

Seeing Luisa so worried made Rose sit behind her, resting her chin on Luisa shoulder. She wrapped an arm around her middle. The redhead kissed her cheek before whispering, “all the rooms, it's just you and me and the wind.”

Rose nuzzled her nose in her neck, her breath was hot against her skin, but she held herself tightly against the brunette. They stayed in the embrace for a moment, Luisa enjoys feeling her from behind her, enjoying the feel of being held like this. Luisa turned her head to look at Rose, her face inches from her's, and then turned her body so she was facing her. Luisa kissed Rose softly on the lips.

As they kissed, Luisa pulled Rose down onto the bed with her, and with one last kiss, she buried her head in her girlfriend's shoulder. They remained silent for a while, just listening to their deep breaths. Rose gently ran her fingers through her hair, and Luisa was traicing every single one of her freckles with her fingertips.

“What would you do if you had seen someone downstairs?” Luisa murmured, tracing patterns on Rose's skin with her fingertips.

“go upstairs fast, but quietly, lock ourselves in our room, and call the police.” Softly, her fingers ran through her hair and down her back as she kept Luisa close to her body.

“ _oh.”_

Luisa stopped her caresses on her chest for a moment

“what?”

Rose did the same, her hand on her hips, frowning slightly, waiting for an answer.

“nothing.... I expected something more you.” Luisa hummed, wrapping her leg around Rose's, “more _dramatic.”_ She said under her breath.

But Rose heard her. She tried to move to look at her and Luisa chuckled, already placing her hand on her waist, stopping her, putting her leg in between Rose's. Luisa smirked, laying half beside Rose, half on top of her. The brunette rested her own head in the palm of the hand, smiling as Rose looked at her confused.

“I mean, two days ago you carried me in your arm–

Rose didn't even let her finish.

“because you broke a glass and you were barefoot.”

Watching her pout spread across her lips, made Luisa bite back a beaming smile.

“I broke a glass in the kitchen,” she pointed down with her finger, “and you took me to our room.”  She said, squishing Rose face and kiss the pout.

“and you had a terrible cold last week, because you are so _stubborn_ , and instead of waiting, you decided to run to the car in the rain and to pick me up at the restaurant door.” Lusia leaned down a bit to place a kiss on Rose's jawline before slowly moving up to whisper into her ear. “When I told you it was not necessary.” She gently nibbled on her earlobe.

“but, you weren't feeling okay.” She tried to justify herself.

“it was just a little headache.” Luisa ended up pouting as Rose, mocking her before smiling and kiss her softly on the lips.

It didn't take much for Rose to kiss her back. She deepened the kiss, pulling Luisa closer, making her to settle between her legs. Luisa smiled, teasingly biting Rose bottom lip, but the redhead continued to kiss her, turning it into a very passionate and romantic kiss as her hands grabbed onto Luisa's hair. Rose was never _getting tired_ of kissing Luisa. The brunette, in need of air, broke the kiss, pulling away slowly. She grinned, her eyes closed as she rested her forehead against Rose's, walking her fingertips along her side, brushing her thumb along the underside of her breast.

“so I was expecting something like–

As she was whispering in Rose's lips, the redhead rolled onto her back and straddled Luisa. Rose leaned down to kiss the brunette, who gasped when her back hit the mattress. Rose ran her fingers through Luisa's face, pushing strands of hair away from her face. Luisa grinned, her hands on Rose hip.

“like... I would protect you with every bone in my body because I love you more than my life?” Rose murmured against Luisa's lips.

“yes.” She whispered, biting her bottom lip slightly.

Rose kissed Luisa softly, but quickly deepened the kiss, her tongue flicked out across the brunette's bottom lip. Luisa hummed softly of pleasure as she kissed her deeply, feeling Rose's fingers caress her cheek. She gripped the redhead's waist tightly when she felt Rose's lips on her neck, tilting her head to the side slightly only to give her access to work. Rose's fingers ran down to her chest, her hands already squeezing her breasts as Luisa moaned at the feeling, closing her eyes. She didn't care anymore how tired she was going to be tomorrow at work, because right now Rose was teasingly licking her nipple, all her fears disappearing slowly.

“but wait.” She wasn't done yet. Luisa placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. She tried to put a straight face, but she ended up smiling as Rose frowned adorably.

“don't even think about doing that, okay? I mean, If one day we are in danger, we run away… as fast as when you see a clown.” Rose blinked, opening her mouth, hardly believing what she had just heard as Luisa chuckled, running her fingers up and down Rose's back.

“baby, you are going to regret that.”

“oh, I hope so.” She said laughing as Rose leaned down to bite the spot between her neck and shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> fucking clowns... oh god, she hates them.
> 
> if you liked this fic I’d really appreciate it if you left a comment and/or kudos, let me know what you think! (and a big thank you for all the comments and kudos on my other fic, it was really sweet and gave me motivation to keep writing!)


End file.
